


Letting Go

by redfour



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Exes Kagehina, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Song Lyrics, based on One Ok Rock song, endgame atsuhina
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfour/pseuds/redfour
Summary: Satu tahun, dua tahun, tiga tahun, empat tahun. Kageyama dan Hinata pernah saling memiliki, namun mereka tahu itu tak akan kekal. Kisah lalu akan tetap menjadi sejarah. Sekarang, waktunya melepaskan dan beranjak pergi.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 34





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first haikyuu fiction so i'm sorry if this is not as good as you think, i'm still learning how to make a good quality story, hehe. btw, this fic is based on one of my One Ok Rock's favorite song: Letting Go.
> 
> happy reading! :D

_Let the past be the past 'cause I know nothing lasts_

_We had what we had, but I'm moving on_

Tokyo, 15 November 2016

Musim gugur telah datang. Beberapa pohon _maple_ dan pohon _ginkgo_ mulai memperlihatkan perubahan pada warna daunnya. Sedikit banyak sudah berguguran di atas tanah. Suhu udara mulai menurun sehingga banyak orang yang membaluti dirinya dengan mantel kulit dan syal tipis. Musim gugur selalu ramai. Berbagai festival sudah banyak diselenggarakan di berbagai tempat. Musim gugur di bulan November adalah yang paling menyenangkan.

Setidaknya, itulah yang Kageyama dapatkan selama tiga bulan terakhir berada di Tokyo, kota metropolitan yang tak pernah mati—baik di siang maupun malam hari. Ingar bingar kota selalu mengusik Kageyama. Ia masih tak terbiasa dengan lingkungan di sini. Ia tak suka keramaian, namun bagaimanapun juga ini sudah menjadi keputusannya untuk pindah ke ibu kota. Sudah menjadi pilihannya untuk meninggalkan semua yang lalu di Miyagi—kotanya dulu—dan mulai membuka lembaran baru di sini, sendiri. Semuanya berjalan begitu lancar—orang-orang yang berlalu lalang; toko kelontong dan kafe kecil yang ramai pengunjung; sup _matsutake_ , ubi manis, dan teh hijau berkumpul di dalam kehangatan rumah. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, tak acuh pada dirinya barang sedikitpun. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, kecuali dirinya.

Kageyama menilik kalender yang terpasang pada dinding polos. Masih tersisa beberapa hari sebelum festival ditutup. Alangkah lebih baik jika ia pergi ke luar hari ini, menikmati nuansa musim gugur pertamanya di kota baru, aroma roti panggang yang tercium dari _bakery_ , dan dedaunan kuning yang menghiasi jalanan—walau rasanya tidak ada yang istimewa. Kageyama selalu berpikir, untuk apa orang-orang merepotkan dirinya untuk pergi keluar. Menurutnya musim gugur adalah musim yang cocok untuk menenangkan diri menjelang musim dingin tiba. Ia lebih suka bersantai di antara kudapan manis, mendengarkan radio atau menonton kartun di televisi, membaca buku, dan menyelesaikan berbagai pekerjaan. Juga kau mendapat kehangatan di dalam rumah. Untuk yang terakhir, Kageyama masih merasakan itu tujuh bulan yang lalu. Perasaan hangat dan atmosfer rumah pernah ia miliki sebelumnya.

Suara benturan kecil pada dinding terdengar. Itu Kageyama yang sengaja menyandarkan punggungnya pada sekat berwarna kelabu. Dingin merayap melewati fabrik tipis yang ia kenakan. Hampa. Sepi. Kosong. Sama sekali tidak hangat. Tempat tinggalnya di Tokyo bukanlah yang pertama, namun perbedaan terasa begitu besar ia rasakan. Bukan karena lingkungan atau kehidupan sosial di kota ini, bukan juga karena apartemennya barunya tidak nyaman ditinggali. Itu hanya karena, kehampaan hatinya, juga ketidakadaannya seseorang yang dulu pernah singgah bersamanya. Di sini adalah tempat di mana Kageyama yang baru harus terbentuk, bagaimanapun caranya. Kageyama harus mencari kehangatan itu sendiri—mengembalikan semua yang pernah ia rasakan di Miyagi dulu. _"I have to move on,"_ adalah yang selalu Kageyama gumamkan ketika pikirannya mulai kacau.

* * *

Lembayung mulai menghiasi kanvas langit, menorehkan pancarona indah yang memanjakan mata. Keramaian di festival musim gugur belum juga surut—malah semakin ramai menjelang malam hari. Tungkai Kageyama melangkah perlahan, netranya sibuk menangkap semua potret di festival yang sudah lama ia tak rasakan. Kageyama benci keramaian, namun entah mengapa festival musim gugur selalu menempati ruang sendiri di dalam lubuknya.

Netranya menangkap satu pasangan yang saling berpegangan tangan dengan wajah ditutup topeng, salah di antara keduanya memegang sebatang permen kapas merah muda. Kageyama menggeretakkan giginya tanpa sadar seraya mengalihkan pandangan. Tiba-tiba, ingatan hari itu mengusiknya.

Ketika itu, _momijigari_ telah selesai. Destinasi selanjutnya adalah festival yang berjarak tak jauh dari lokasi _momijigari_. Tangan yang bertautan, topeng _Kitsune_ , _dango_ dan permen kapas, serta kembang api.

_"Tobio, kamu tahu tidak?"_

_"Tahu apa?"_

_"Harusnya kau pakai topeng_ Oni _atau topeng_ Kappa _saja._ Kitsune _belum cukup mengalahkan tampang menyeramkanmu,"_

_"Jadi, maksudmu aku menyeramkan? Begitu?"_

_"Tuh, lihat wajahmu. Seram, tahu. Anak kecil pasti ketakutan dengamu."_

_"Sialan kau, Shouyou."_

_"Bercanda, Tobio. Aku menyayangimu."_

_"Jangan mengatakan di tempat umum seperti ini, Bodoh."_

_"Malu, ya?"_

_"Diamlah."_

Topeng _Kitsune_ , _dango_ , dan permen kapas. Ketiganya sudah berada di kedua tangan Kageyama sebelum ia menyadari hal itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Sedikit skeptis, Kageyama memakai topeng itu perlahan. Segalanya terlihat sama seperti musim gugur tahun lalu. Hanya saja, tak ada tangan yang bisa ia genggam, tak ada sosok yang mencemoohnya dengan julukan wajah seram, tak ada lagi Shouyou- _nya_.

Kageyama menghela napas. Hinata mungkin saja benar. Topeng dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya—bukan wajah yang menyeramkan saja, tapi raut menyedihkan yang lainnya juga. Ia ingin menenggelamkan diri selamanya bersama topeng yang membungkus parasnya. Namun, semakin lama ia menutup mata; semakin lama ia membungkam, pantulan dari figur yang ia sayangi semakin muncul berkelaluan.

 _Sial, aku menyedihkan sekali_ , Kageyama membatin.

Ia ingin cepat pulang dan segera pergi tidur. Festival musim gugur selalu membawa sederet memori kehidupannya bersama Hinata yang satu per satu terputar kembali.

Belum pulih akan luka yang masih menganga lebar dalam dadanya, sebutir garam berhasil memerihkan cacat hatinya. Sebuah pesan dari Tsukishima—kawan karibnya—yang telak mematikan pergerakan Kageyama. Langkahnya terhenti, bersamaan dengan dunianya yang berhenti berotasi. Ia jelas-jelas tidak rabun. Kageyama dapat membacanya dengan jelas.

_[ Hinata punya pacar ]_

Kalimat itu tertera secara nyata di layar ponselnya. Demi semesta dan galaksi bima sakti, ini menyakitkan. Tetapi, mengapa ia harus sakit? Bukankah mereka sudah berakhir? 

Kageyama merindukannya. Kageyama selalu merindukan sang mantan kekasih, Shouyou Hinata.

* * *

_I remember getting fucked up on the long nights;_

_remember how we made up after long fights;_

_remember when we stayed up till the daylight;_

_I remember when you told me you were all mine_

Tokyo, 20 November 2016 

Jemarinya membuat suara ketukan beberapa kali pada meja kayu—sudah menjadi kebiasaannya belakangan ini. Kedua netranya lebih tertarik pada langit mendung dibandingkan harus menaruh atensi pada dua cangkir coklat hangat dan layar laptop yang menunjukkan aplikasi _Ms. Word_. Tirai jendela yang terbuka lebar memperlihatkan pandangan sudut kecil di kota Tokyo. Gerimis mulai turun. 

Suara getaran dari ponselnya mengembalikan Kageyama pada realita. Merasa sedikit mengganggu aktivitasnya mengagumi langit sore, Kageyama akhirnya terpaksa mengacuhkannya. Ia membuka satu aplikasi media sosial yang paling ia sering gunakan. Kageyama terbiasa tidak membuka grup dan tidak memiliki banyak kontak—karena malas dan tidak minat pula. Satu baris pesan yang baru masuk menarik atensinya.

Dari Tsukishima,

_[ Hinata meminta kontakmu ]_

Tiba-tiba, kepala Kageyama terasa begitu pening entah mengapa. Ia tidak ingin membaca pesan seperti itu. Pikirannya kembali teringat pada seuntai pesan tempo lalu yang mengatakan Hinata sudah punya tambatan hati yang baru dan sekarang sang empu meminta nomornya. Untuk apa? Tidak tahukah bahwa Kageyama sangat tersiksa bahkan tanpa eksistensinya di sini? Ia bisa menghancurkannya tanpa menyentuhnya. Tetapi, jikalau mengingat itu adalah Hinata, Kageyama akan mengerti. Hinata bukan tipikal yang mendendam dan membenci semua orang yang pernah membuatnya kecewa. Hinata masih berbaik hati padanya, tapi Kageyama tidak bisa menerima itu. Kageyama merasa jahat, memutus semua kontak dengan Hinata kemudian pergi menghilang. Kageyama benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupan Hinata. Ia berpikir, tanpa ada sedikit pun jejak dari sosok pemuda itu, ia akan jauh lebih cepat untuk pulih. Yah, itu yang Kageyama pikirkan sebelum ia berhasil menyadari kedua cangkir di hadapannya.

Satu hembusan napasnya terdengar begitu lirih. Lebih cepat pulih? Sepertinya ia yang semakin menderita. Bukannya lupa, Hinata malah semakin meneror segala sudut ruangan dan sela-sela detik, menit, dan jam dalam hidupnya. Kageyama membenci sistem motoriknya yang bekerja otomatis membuat dua cangkir, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan dahulu. Lagi-lagi, ia terlihat begitu bodoh.

Ia dan Hinata memiliki selera yang nyaris sama: lebih memilih coklat hangat dan susu, hanya meminum kopi gula, _toast_ dengan madu di pagi hari, juga benci _mint chocolate_. Keduanya menyukai _Peterpan_ —mereka sudah menontonnya ratusan kali; keduanya penggemar _Manchester City_ ; selalu menyetel _RnB_ ; lebih memilih warna abu-abu daripada hitam. Terlalu banyak persamaan di antara sifat mereka yang bertolakbelakang.

Kageyama menatap layar ponselnya yang masih melampirkan kolom obrolan dirinya dengan Tsukishima. Ia sudah beberapa kali mendapat pesan seperti ini dari kawan dan senior di SMA-nya setelah kabar Kageyama akan beranjak ke Tokyo. Jawaban Kageyama tetap sama: _"tolong jangan berikan siapapun nomorku pada Shouyou."_

Shouyou.

Astaga.

Bahkan nama itu masih terasa familier, masih terasa sangat pas diucapkan, setelah semuanya berakhir.

* * *

_I hope you know that it wasn't easy_

_letting go of the life I knew_

_I just had to get out and move to the city_

_I didn't feel right if I taking you with me_

Tokyo, 25 November 2016 

Pendingin ruangan tidak dinyalakan, tetapi suhu di musim ini—yang sebentar lagi memasuki musim dingin—membuat Kageyama bergidik. Kageyama mengambil selimut kecil yang ia taruh di sofa. Pergerakannya terhenti tepat saat ia menyentuh permukaan selimut. Kageyama berdecak. Jiwanya meraung memberontak pada amigdala yang seenaknya memutar kembali memori lamanya, padahal perasaan _longing_ ini sudah membuatnya muak.

Tanpa kehendaknya, ia mengingat bagaimana dirinya dan Hinata sama-sama berkemul di dalam selimut putih—saat itu mereka memilih warnanya bersama—setiap Sabtu malam, kembali mengulang film yang sudah mereka hafal dialognya hingga arunika menyambut. Ia juga teringat ketika dirinya harus terjaga sampai mengerjakan tugas, Hinata akan menunggunya dan terlelap di sofa panjang. Dengan hati-hati, ia membalut tubuh mungil Hinata dengan selimut—takut-takut kekasihnya merasa kedinginan dan terbangun.

Kageyama membantingkan dirinya pada sofa di belakangnya, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam gelungan selimut. Rasanya sakit. Bahkan dengan _misi_ nya yang ingin melupakan semua itu, lagi-lagi ia menabrak kenangan yang tanpa disadari masih mengikutinya dari belakang. Dinding monokrom, coklat panas, dan pigura mereka berdua.

Ia sendiri pun bingung. Segala yang ada di sini masih baru dan tak sama lagi, tapi dirinya tetap terjebak pada labirin kenangan yang ia buat sendiri. Seperti presensi dari seorang Shouyou Hinata begitu kuat dan tak kunjung hilang—menguar pada segala sudut apartemen juga setiap sudut dalam akalnya. Entah apa kabar sang mantan kekasih, tetapi ia bisa menebak dirinya lah yang paling menderita di antara mereka berdua.

Petang datang mengakhiri rinai. Membuat pelangi di antara mega merah. Suara sekelompok anak yang bermain di bawah sana terdengar samar-samar. Tetapi, bilik di bawah atap itu masih tertinggal kelengangan panjang. 

Senja yang dingin pernah menjadi bagian yang paling ia suka di antara 24 jam lainnya. Ketika kanvas langit menorehkan pancarona yang megah, Kageyama pernah sekali menyeletuk kepada Hinata, di atas balkon,

_"Kau sadar? Langit sore selalu mirip denganmu."_

_Hinata mengernyit bingung, "Mirip? Sama-sama indah, ya."_

_Kageyama tergelak mendengar perkataan Hinata yang begitu percaya diri. "Salah satunya, sih, iya. Tapi, ada lagi."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Sama-sama berwarna oranye."_

_Hening sesaat sebelum pukulan mengenai lengan Kageyama, "Kau mengejek?"_

_Kageyama kembali tertawa, kali ini dengan dengusan geli, "Bukan, Shouyou Bodoh. Jawabannya karena sama-sama lucu, sama-sama indah seperti katamu tadi, dan sama-sama kesukaanku."_

_Semburat merah menjalar ke pipi hingga telinga milik Hinata. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan padangannya dari Kageyama yang menatapnya jenaka. "Payah."_

_"Shouyou itu selalu cerewet, tapi kalau soal seperti ini tidak pernah bisa melawan."_

_"Berisik!"_

Semua orang yang mengenal mereka berdua berani bersumpah jikalau mereka adalah takdir yang paling indah. Tak ada yang dapat membuat Kageyama tertawa berkali-kali dan begitu lebar jika bukan oleh Hinata. Hanya Hinata.

Benaknya beralih pada memori di lembar lain, di mana Kageyama pernah berkata kepada Tsukishima di senja lainnya,

_"Hey, ini terdengar konyol, tapi aku begitu mencintai Shouyou. Semua orang tahu itu,_ sih _. Figurnya tak jauh berbeda dengan namanya: matahari. Aku selalu berpikir ia benar-benar representasi dari sebuah cahaya yang semua orang butuhkan, yang memakan gelap gulita. Berlebihan jika aku bilang Shouyou adalah pusat dari tata suryaku, poros dari bumiku. Tetapi, memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Entahlah, Shouyou terlihat begitu besar. Senyumnya, bahkan suaranya secerah sinar matahari. Aku merasa beruntung. Ini gila. Tapi, aku benar-benar serius."_

“Uh, cheesy. He means a lot to you, yeah?”

****“He means world to me.”****

Ada jeda tiga menit setelah Kageyama berkata seperti itu. Tsukishima menolehkan pandangannya pada Kageyama di sampingnya, itu adalah ekspresi Tsukishima paling serius yang pernah Kageyama lihat,

"He means world to you. He is indeed your world. Then, don't hurt him, unless you want to lose your own world."

_Don't hurt him_ , karena yang dapat menyembuhkan hanyalah Kageyama. _Don't hurt him,_ karena Kageyama adalah remedi itu sendiri bagi Hinata. Seharusnya seperti itu, selamanya. Hanya Kageyama sang pelipur lara bagi Hinata, pun hanya Hinata sang pelukis hati Kageyama. Hanya mereka berdua yang dapat melengkapi satu sama lain. 

Hanya mereka—sampai malam itu tiba.

Malam mereka berselisih, atmosfer yang tidak mengenakkan, dan melupakan kepala dingin. Keduanya hilang kendali. Lengkingan memecahkan keheningan malam, kedua telinga mereka menolak untuk mendengar, dan bantingan pintu sebagai klimaks dengan Kageyama yang pergi; Hinata yang menangis sendiri.

Pada malam itu juga, Kageyama tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi. _He will lose Hinata soon. No, he already lost him._

_Hope you know that it wasn’t easy to letting go_

—

_I tell myself that I don't need you, that I'm okay_   
_tell myself I'm on my own now, go my own way_

Tokyo, 10 April 2020

Tahun keempat di Tokyo. Tak terlihat begitu berbeda dibandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Masih di apartemen yang tak besar bercat abu-abu. Masih di antara dinding yang dingin, lampu tidur yang sengaja tidak dimatikan, dan minuman yang tak habis diteguk. Masih dalam kesendirian yang berubah menjadi kelaziman. Tak ada yang berubah. Namun, ia tak menampik bahwa dirinya sudah jauh lebih baik daripada empat tahun yang lalu.

April memasuki minggu pertama. _Hanami_ masih berlangsung dan bunga-bunga lain pun sudah mekar di berbagai penjuru kota. Hari ini Kageyama memutuskan untuk pulang ke Miyagi untuk sementara. Ibunya sudah mengoceh perihal ia yang terlalu betah menetap di kota besar tersebut sampai-sampai jarang sekali menjenguk kedua orangtuanya. Di sisi lain, pembicaraan telepon dengan Tsukishima tempo hari memaksanya untuk kembali.

Empat tahun berlalu, segalanya sudah membaik. Kageyama berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan cara apapun dan itu berhasil, walaupun tak sempurna. Ia juga sudah memiliki beberapa teman dekat dan lulus bersama-sama dengan nilai tinggi. Dirinya sudah membaik dan dapat menyingkirkan Shouyou Hinata dalam benaknya untuk beberapa waktu. Kageyama hampir berhasil membentuk ruang kebahagiaannya sendiri, tepat sebelum sederet kalimat menghantam dinding besar yang susah payah ia bangun dengan luka dan dukanya.

"Hinata akan menikah,"

Dan Kageyama tidak merespons apapun setelahnya.

* * *

_I see the pictures of your new life, you look happy;_

_I tell myself moving on should be easy_

Tokyo, 13 April 2020

Acara pernikahan berjalan dengan lancar dan begitu meriah. Riuh rendah suara tepukan dan siulan bersahut-sahutan ketika kedua mempelai selesai mengucapkan janji suci di depan altar dan para tamu undangan yang hadir. Netra Kageyama tak bisa lepas dari pasangan yang baru saja resmi di hadapannya hari ini. Atsumu Miya dan Shouyou Hinata.

Ia hanya bisa ikut bertepuk tangan sambil memaksakan lengkungan di wajahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia seharusnya bahagia melihat Hinata bahagia. Wajah Hinata bersinar dari kejauhan, tampak jelas kebahagiaan tergurat bersama dengan senyuman cerahnya. Kageyama tak pernah seyakin ini, tetapi Hinata hari ini adalah Hinata yang paling bahagia yang pernah ia lihat.

Sesak melesakkan dada. Sangat sakit. Ia tak pernah percaya akan hadir hari di mana ia melepaskan Hinata seutuhnya—hakikatnya, Hinata memang sudah lepas dari genggamannya. Namun, ada sedikit kelegaan di mana ia tak perlu lagi mencemaskan kasihnya, karena mulai sekarang ada sosok yang menjadi pelindungnya.

Bohong jika Kageyama berkata ia baik-baik saja. Bohong jika Kageyama tidak ingin menangis. Kalau ia bisa, ia ingin berlari sekarang juga meninggalkan tempat ini, kembali ke Tokyo dan menjalani hidupnya di sana tanpa bayangan Hinata. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Mengapa setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu rasanya tetap sama? Ia seharusnya sudah lama melupakan kekasih orang dan membuang perasaan yang tak akan terbalasnya ini jauh-jauh.

Cengkeraman pada pundaknya menyadarkan Kageyama yang melamun. Ia terkesiap kemudian melihat Tsukishima dan kawannya yang lain sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan—ah, ia dapat menebak dengan mudah.

Kageyama mengerti, kemudian tertawa canggung, "Ada apa?"

"Kage—"

"Sudah empat tahun berlalu. Aku bukan Kageyama yang dulu, loh."

_Bohong._

Ia tahu mereka semua tak akan percaya dengan pernyataannya, tetapi ia tetap menyunggingkan senyum aneh dan berusaha meyakinkan orang-orang yang ada di depannya. Kageyama menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "A-aku perlu ke kamar kecil. Sebentar, ya—"

"Tobio?"

 _Damn._ Detik itu juga, Kageyama merasakan ada sesuatu yang besar menghantam tubuhnya hingga ia hancur lebur. Kerinduan yang membuncah, rasa sakit yang menghujam dada, suara yang selalu ingin ia dengar. Ia menyesali segala keputusan bodohnya. Hatinya menangis mengingat dengan cerobohnya ia melepaskan tali yang sudah mengikat mereka dengan erat.

_Tobio._

Iya, itulah yang ia ingin dengar. Suara menyenangkan yang memanggil nama kecilnya dengan santainya. Kageyama statis. Meringis dalam diam, ia rindu Hinata. Kageyama ingin memeluk Hinata saat ini juga.

Semua atensi teman-temannya tertuju pada dirinya. Ia tahu ada tatapan harap-harap cemas yang dipancarkan dari mata mereka. Ia sendiri pun berharap cemas memastikan ia tidak roboh. Butuh waktu untuk Kageyama akhirnya berani menolehkan wajahnya.

Di situ. Di situ lah ia merasa seperti mati diterjang ombak badai tanpa sempat berpegang pada batu karang. Seseorang berada di sampingnya dan itu adalah Atsumu Miya—ia dan Hinata mengenalnya ketika masih bersama dulu, bertemu di sebuah stadion ketika sama-sama menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Ia tidak pernah berpikir takdir akan selucu ini. Sama sekali di luar nalarnya.

Kageyama tak sengaja mengerlingkan matanya pada tangan Miya yang melingkar pada pinggang Hinata. Ia membenci fakta bahwa itu terlihat sangat pas.

"H-hai, Sho—Hinata," Kageyama tersenyum paksa, "Ah, maksudku, Miya."

Ia dapat melihat jelas pipi Hinata berubah menjadi kemerahan. Hinata tidak berubah—masih mengalihkan padangannya tatkala ia salah tingkah. Atsumu Miya—suami Hinata—yang mendengar perkataan Kageyama mendengus geli sambil melirik Hinata yang tersipu.

"Terima kasih Kageyama sudah mau datang ke pernikahan kami." Itu Miya yang berbicara dengan senyuman gagahnya. Kageyama hanya dapat merespons dengan senyuman kaku. Miya tampan dan baik hati, siapapun yang melihatnya akan jatuh hati. Tidak salah bagi Hinata jika ia bisa berpaling dari dirinya. Orang-orang juga tahu bahwa mereka memiliki kecocokan. Dan yang pasti, Miya jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya.

Kageyama membasahi bibirnya yang kering dan masih memaksakan senyumnya ketika Miya mulai mengajaknya berbincang seolah tahu menahu perihal hubungan Kageyama dengan Hinata. Jauh dalam lubuknya, ia masih berharap. Masih sangat berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi dan tidak nyata; ilusi yang berkepanjangan. Ia sedikit merapal bahwa cincin yang tersemat di jari manis Hinata adalah pemberiannya, lengan yang merangkul erat pinggang Hinata adalah miliknya, serta nama belakang yang Hinata sandang adalah Kageyama. Seharusnya, hari ini adalah hari untuk Kageyama dan Hinata, bukan Hinata dengan orang lain. Seharusnya, kalau saja Kageyama tidak bodoh. Namun, seluruhnya hanyalah mustahil—menjadi angan-angan kosong.

_I was so scared of heights before I fell for you, it felt like we had nothing but time_ _  
_ _we lie to each other, but we know it's true_ _  
_ _our love was young and born to die_

Mungkin, memang seperti inilah takdirnya. Mungkin, jikalau saat itu pun mereka kembali dan bercumbu lagi, mereka tetap tidak akan bisa bersama. Mungkin, saat Kageyama pergi jauh, sebenarnya ia belum sepenuhnya kehilangan Hinata, namun semesta menolak memberitahunya dan memberi sinyal bagi Hinata untuk kembali berkelana mencari tempat baru untuk berlabuh, untuk bersandar. Pada akhirnya, Hinata telah menemukan dermaga yang tepat, yang akan memberinya sandaran untuk berkeluh kesah.

Kageyama harus segera beranjak dari tempat ia berpijak. Ia tidak boleh berlama-lama tenggelam dalam kenangannya bersama Hinata sedang Hinata sudah sibuk melukis kenangan lainnya bersama orang yang berbeda.

Hampir dua tahun bersama Hinata sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya jatuh ke dalam samudera paling dalam bernama cinta. Sampai ia susah-susah untuk keluar dari sana. Sudah lebih dari cukup ketika ia melihat tawa lebar Hinata setelah derai air mata berhenti sebab ia memberi sejuta kasih pada Hinata. Beberapa hal memang tak akan sejalan dengan skenario payah yang kita miliki. Kageyama menyadari ia tak punya andil untuk hal itu. Saat ini juga, ia hanya bisa menepuk beberapa kali pundak Miya sambil meminta janji untuk menjaga Hinata selalu. Tentu, Miya dengan senang hati mengiyakan—dan Kageyama percaya. 

"Selamat."

* * *

_I remember when we stayed up till the daylight; you told me you were all mine_

_Let the past be the past 'cause I know nothing lasts_

_We had what we had, but I have to moving on_

_I hope you know that it wasn't easy_

_to letting you go_

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membacanya! comments and kudos are gladly appreciated!


End file.
